


His Favorite Color

by CQueen



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Kid cuteness, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 08:23:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/796010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CQueen/pseuds/CQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Four year old Scorpius Malfoy's favorite color is emerald green. He loves the color so much that he collects everything he can find in that color. And Scorpius has just met another little boy with the prettiest emerald green eyes ever!</p>
            </blockquote>





	His Favorite Color

Disclaimer: As always I own nothing but the original characters and the situations all characters find themselves in. Everything else belongs to someone else and that's the way the lawyers say it's got to be. Thanks so much for reading, I hope you enjoy this little one shot of mine.

His Favorite Color

Four year old Scorpius Malfoy loved the color green. Not just any shade of green though, it had to be emerald green. Emerald green, according to the precocious little boy, was the most beautiful and bestest color in the world. If the Malfoy heir had had his way everything and everyone in his life would be green. He'd be emerald green too, but his normally cooperative parents refused to change the color of their beloved son's skin no matter how he pleaded and begged.

He was still bitter about that.

But his bedroom was entirely green and Scorpius always wore at least one article of clothing that was emerald green. His favorite toys had all magically been made green and all his accessories like his brush and comb were the same shade. Even his bubble bath was emerald green.

Of course a number of people thought Draco and Astoria were a little off their rockers to spoil the boy so much, but they both reasoned that there were far worse things for their son to obsess over than a color. And besides, emerald was one of the Slytherin colors.

So Scorpius lived quite happily in his mostly emerald green world and was always on the lookout for something new to add to his collection of emerald green treasures.

)

It was a beautiful spring day and Astoria had brought Scorpius with her to run some quick errands. Her son had recently gotten into the habit of coloring things emerald green when no one was looking and there were a number of items in her wardrobe that were no longer salvageable as a result. Some shopping was necessary and Astoria never bought anything without trying them on first to be fitted.

Keeping Scorpius's hand firmly in her own Astoria headed into the most fashionable shop in Diagon Alley, eyes sweeping the store as she did. She hated to be crowded in but thankfully the store was nearly empty and with the help of the store's flattering proprietress Astoria soon had a number of items to try on. Bribing her son to take a seat with a lollipop Astoria ordered him to stay there while she tried on the clothes. He wasn't to move or there would be no mint chocolate ice cream later.

Resigned to being bored out of his mind for the next hour Scorpius sulkily nodded, his feet swinging back and forth as he licked his treat. He hated going clothes shopping with his mother. She always took forever. And most of the clothes around him weren't even emerald green!

He had better fashion sense, Scorpius thought smugly, admiring his emerald green socks proudly. His monogrammed handkerchief was the same color, as was his own little change purse. Nothing else was emerald green, but that wasn't for lack of trying on his part.

His mother refused to let him look like a leprechaun.

Scorpius had pointed out that he was too big now to look like one of those but his mother had put her foot down. She could be scary when she did that.

Perilously close to being bored out of his mind ten minutes later Scorpius was all set to slide out of his seat and find his mother when he heard approaching footsteps.

Straightening in his seat Scorpius turned his head to watch a woman with red hair come down the aisle with several articles of clothing over one arm, her other hand occupied holding the hand of a little boy around his own age. The boy was wearing sunglasses, but Scorpius figured with a preschooler's logic that the kid's eyes were probably dark too, like the boy's messy hair. His hair never stuck up at the back like that, Scorpius thought smugly, taking pleasure in his better grooming skills.

"Look, I promise I'll only be twenty minutes top, Albus." The woman was saying as she tugged on the reluctant boy's hand. "And after we'll go for some ice cream, okay?"

"That's what you said last time." The boy returned sulkily, tugging his hand free of his mother's grasp so that he could cross his arms in front of him stubbornly.

"Albus Severus, you know very well we would have gone for ice cream afterwards if your stupid Uncle George hadn't had to go and blow himself up. And I know the healers all slipped you candy when I wasn't looking while we waited for him to be put back together again. Don't even think about complaining or throwing that in my face again, young man. I'm in no mood."

The tone of the woman's voice had both boys shrinking instinctively. They knew that tone of voice.

"All right." Heaving a great sigh the black haired boy admitted defeat.

"Good. Now why don't you sit with this little boy here." The woman suggested, motioning in Scorpius's direction. "You two look to be about the same age and you can keep each other out of trouble while I try and remember why I thought having three children was a good idea."

The dark hair boy studied Scorpius for a moment and then shrugged. "Okay." Walking over Albus allowed his mother to lift him into the seat and then take off, deserting him for the dressing room with a speed that indicated she knew she only had so long before her son's behavior would deteriorate past the point of being able to beg the owner's forgiveness.

)

The two kids studied each other suspiciously, the dark haired boy speaking first. "Hi." The boy finally said, holding his hand out the way he'd seen his own father do. "I'm Albus. But you can call me Al if you want to. Most kids I know do."

Warily Scorpius accepted the hand, shaking it briefly. "I'm Scorpius."

"I've never met anyone with that name before."

"That's cause I'm special." Scorpius informed the boy imperially. "I gets a special name."

"Oh." A little intimidated but not wanting to show it, Albus straightened his own shoulders. "Well I was named after the bestest wizard ever. My Da knew him too, Albus Dumbledore. That booger head Voldemort was even afraid of him."

Eyes widening Scorpius stared at the boy in shock. In his house no one talked about the Dark Lord and if they did, it was in fear. This boy was obviously not afraid though and Scorpius found himself ridiculously impressed by that. He'd heard the name Dumbledore too, but his father liked to talk about that man even less than the other guy.

Realizing he was gawking Scorpius did his best to regain his composure. "How old are you?"

Albus held up four fingers.

"Me too. We'll be going to Hogwarts together then."

Albus grinned, the thought of going to the magical school improving his mood a great deal. "Uh huh. I'm going to be in Gryffindor, just like my big brother Teddy. And I'm going to be a Seeker, just like my Da was."

"Gryffindor?" Scorpius sneered as only a pit sized Malfoy could. "I'm going to be in Slytherin."

"Ewww, yuck." Albus's face wrinkled up. "Why would you want to go there?"

"Everyone in my family went there."

"Well everyone in MY family went into Gryffindor. Well cept for Auntie Luna, but she's always been a little weird." Albus shrugged his shoulders ruefully. "I guess you and I are gonna be enemies, since you're gonna be a snake. Lions are way stronger and better than snakes, ya know. Snakes can't even walk."

Not to be outdone Scorpius glared. "Yeah? Well all a snake has gots to do is bite the stupid lion and the lion dies."

Reaching up Albus removed his sunglasses so that he could glare at the other boy properly. "You wanna bet?"

Eyes going as big as dinner plates Scorpius's mouth dropped as he stared in the other boy's direction.

A little freaked out Albus eyed the other kid warily. "Is there…is there something scary behind me?"

Scorpius slowly shook his head. "You have the most boot-iful eyes in the whole wide world." Scorpius breathed, shifting over so that he was kneeling as he took Albus's surprised face between his hands. Moving in close Scorpius stared into the emerald green depths of the boy's eyes and fell head over heels.

Astoria and Ginny came out of the changing rooms at the same time to check on their sons, the two coming to a grinding halt as they saw what was going on.

"Well that's not something I ever thought I'd see." Lips twitching Ginny could only imagine what Harry's expression would be when she told him she'd exited a change room to find Draco's son putting the moves on their youngest boy.

"Scorpius! What are you doing?" Going paler than normal Astoria gave thanks that her husband wasn't here. He'd have a heart attack and she wasn't ready to be a widow before their son even hit five.

"Mother!" Excited Scorpius turned his head to look at his mother, his hands remaining on Albus's very red cheeks. "Come see this boy's eyes! They're the most prettiest eyes I've ever seen. Aren't they boot-iful?"

"They're Potter eyes." Was Astoria's harsh response, her tone softening when her son's face fell. "But yes, they are a…nice shade of green."

"Mum?" Not sure what was going on Albus sent his mother a questioning look, hoping she could explain why the boy liked his eyes so much. The other boy had pretty eyes too, Albus noted, appreciating the unusual grey shade. But he was too much of a guy to say so. That was the sort of thing his big brother James would rag on him about.

Lips twitching Ginny was the only one taking the whole thing in stride. After winking at her son to reassure him Ginny turned her head to meet Astoria's horrified gaze. "And so another future Slytherin bites the dust over a green eyed Gryffindor."

"Your son is the one with Severus as a middle name." Astoria shot back hotly.

"And yours is the one behaving like him."

"I don't think your mum and mine like each other very much. Is your mum a Slytherin too? My mum's a Gryffindor." Arching back so that the other boy wasn't holding his face anymore Albus slid off his chair, Scorpius doing the same.

"Uh huh." Scorpius nodded his conformation.

"I see." Nodding his own head Albus hurried over to take his mother's hand, glaring openly at the woman who was being mean to his mum. "Don't you yell at my mum or I'll kick you!"

"I see he takes after your side of the family when it comes to manners." Astoria sneered in Ginny's direction, whatever else she would have said dying in her throat as her son took her hand and yanked on it hard. "Yes, Scorpius, what is it?" Astoria asked impatiently, looking down at him questioningly.

"I can take him home with me, can't I?"

Struck dumb by the question Astoria could only open and close her mouth, no words coming out.

Hopelessly amused Ginny crouched down to put herself at the boy's level. He was obviously utterly bewildered by his mother's reaction to his question and Ginny figured it was up to her to set the poor boy straight. "I'm sorry, little one, but my son can't come home with you. Potters aren't allowed at your house. You'd get in big trouble."

Scorpius bottom lip pouted out. "But I want him."

Lips trembling with held in laughter Ginny patted the boy's pale head. "And who could blame you? He is the most adorable little four year old there is." Not that she was remotely biased. "But you know, Scorpius, in seven years you'll get to see him again and you'll get to live in the same big house together for another seven."

"Durmstrang is suddenly looking very appealing." Astoria muttered under her breath, having regained her ability to speak.

"Will someone s'plain to me what's going on?" Albus wanted to know.

Turning her attention to her son Ginny set a comforting hand on his small head. "There's nothing to worry about, sweetie. Scorpius just likes your eyes a lot."

"Oh." Albus considered this before looking in the boy's direction. "Then you should come meet my Da. His eyes are green too."

"Emerald green." Scorpius corrected primly before looking up at his mother pleadingly. "Can I go meet his Da, Mother? What is a Da, anyway? Can I take it home too?"

"Da is what Albus calls his father, Scorpius." Ginny supplied, since Astoria was once again having problems speaking. Not that she was complaining, she liked the woman better like this. "And I'm afraid you can't take him home either. He and your father get along about as well as two angry Hippogriffs."

Sensing that he wasn't going to be getting his way Scorpius eyes began to shimmer as he started to tear up, his lower lip trembling as he prepared to make everyone within two city blocks feel utterly terrible for him.

Knowing the signs of a colossal tantrum in the making Ginny had to think fast. "Scorpius…its Albus's eyes you like the most, right?"

Scorpius nodded slowly, tears beginning to slide down his chubby cheeks.

"Then I've got just the thing." Opening her purse Ginny quickly drew out her wallet and retrieved her all time favorite picture of her youngest son. It was a head shot and the boy's face was alight with mischief and joy as he grinned up at the picture taker. Holding out the picture to Scorpius Ginny smiled gently when he took it with much sniffling. "There you are. Here's a picture of his eyes so that you can look at them whenever you want."

Rubbing his eyes with the back of his free hand Scorpius studied the picture for several moments, both women holding their breath as they waited to see if Ginny's ploy would work while Albus was just plain confused.

"And I can keep it for always?" Scorpius finally asked grudgingly.

"For ever and always." Ginny confirmed.

"Okay." Hugging the picture to his chest Scorpius nodded his agreement to not throw a fit.

Everyone else gave sighs of relief.

)

Seven Years Later

Scorpius Malfoy's room was no longer just emerald green. He no longer had to wear something of that color every day and the Slytherin-to-be had long since decided that his pale skin color suited him just fine.

Sitting in front of his closet as he scanned it for signs that he'd forgotten anything Scorpius's eyes happened to land on a small shoe box shoved way in the corner of his closet. Raising an eyebrow the eleven year old boy got to his feet and walked inside the storage space to retrieve the box he hadn't even known he'd had.

Walking back out Scorpius resumed his seat on the floor and opened the box, hands reaching in to pull out the various items he or someone else had placed in the box. The first was a bright green teddy bear that Scorpius vaguely recalled, the bear's fur worn out around the neck from too many hugs. The second item was a frame with glass to protect the emerald green butterfly pinned inside from damage.

After the fifth emerald green item Scorpius began to see a theme.

Shaking his head Scorpius was about to shovel all the items back into the box when his roving eyes happened to hand on another picture frame. Curious Scorpius retrieved it and turned it around, brows furrowing when he stared into an unfamiliar face.

The little boy in the picture was certainly not him, nor did anyone in his family have black hair and green eyes. None of his childhood friends either, Scorpius thought with a frown. The face was vaguely familiar, like he should know it, but no name sprang to mind.

Turning the frame back around Scorpius undid the frame's hooks and pulled the backing off, tossing it to the floor as his eyes scanned the back of the photograph. And there, in the right bottom corner, was what he'd been hoping for.

In a feminine hand he didn't recognize as his mother's was a name, Albus, the fact that the boy was four when the picture was taken, and the date it was taken. Mentally doing the math Scorpius estimated the boy was most likely his own age.

But who was the boy to him?

"Scorpius, it's time to leave for the train station now."

Turning his head Scorpius nodded to his mother and began replacing all the items back into the box. Once that was done Scorpius returned the box to its former hiding place and then closed his closet doors behind him.

With one last backward glance Scorpius hurried out of his room, eager to begin his first year at Hogwarts.

And hey, if the kid really was his own age, Scorpius mused as he headed down the stairs, wouldn't they be meeting soon enough?

Time would tell.


End file.
